The present invention relates generally to a device for hanging objects. More specifically the present invention relates to a device for hanging ornaments, e.g., Christmas ornaments, on a Christmas tree.
There are a large variety of prior art devices for hanging objects, e.g., ornaments, on Christmas tree branches or other similar supports. One such prior art device, commonly known as a Christmas tree hook, is inexpensive, easy to use, and popular. Christmas tree hooks resemble a cursive "J" wherein an open jaw portion hangs on a branch or similar support having generally a round cross sectional shape, and a tightly coiled portion attaches to an ornament. Christmas tree hooks are typically made from a malleable material, and often require a user to bend the jaw portion around a branch in order to secure the Christmas tree hook. Additionally, the tightly coiled, ornament hanger portion of the Christmas tree hook frequently must be uncoiled to attach to an ornament. Another problem with such Christmas tree hooks is that they are easily dislodged from the tree branches, e.g., via children or pets playing, or branches sagging, consequently resulting in ornaments falling to the ground.
Further, the hooks and many other prior art devices lack resiliency and tend to easily deform, especially under the weight of heavier ornaments. This tends to loosen the grip of the hooks on the branches. Because of their malleability, prior art hooks do not resume their original shape unless bent back into position by hand.
Other prior art hanging devices include locking features, e.g., clips or spring biased jaws, to further secure the grip of the hanging device to a branch of a tree or other support. These prior art hanging devices are more expensive, and their locking features require more complex manipulation than a simple hook, e.g., clipping, twisting or spreading apart, in order to attach the ornament to the supporting branch. This can be especially time consuming when hanging a large amount of ornaments.